leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sitrus Berry
. It is larger and smoother tasting than Oran. |d3=A hold item that restores 30 HP in battle. When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to restore 30 HP. A hold item that restores 30 HP in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to heal the user's HP a little. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to heal the user’s HP a little. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it heals the user's HP a little. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can restore its own HP by a small amount during battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can restore its own HP by a small amount during battle. |effect=III: Restores 30 HP IV onward: Restores 25% of max HP |nameor= |basis= |type=Psychic |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=4 |scoop2=2 |stick2=5 |scoop3=4 |stick3=1 |grow3=24 |grow4=32 |treeimage=Sitrus tree.gif |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |bittertag=yes |sourtag=yes |sweettag=yes |dry4=10 |sweet4=10 |sour4=10 |bitter4=10 }} A Sitrus Berry (Japanese: Obon Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the Gold Berry from Generation II, initially having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. The effect of the Sitrus Berry was later changed in Generation IV so that it restores 25% of the user's max HP. Locations , , and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | RSE3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1=Hidden in Routes , , and Memorial Pillar. | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | 3wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or . | DPPt1=Growing on , , , and Fuego Ironworks when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3300-3499 points at Pal Park | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Yellow Shard. | HGSS2=Third-place prize for the Bug-Catching Contest. | HGSS3=Found in the second chamber of the Ruins of Alph. | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild , or . | Walk1=Very commonly found in after 0+ steps. | Walk2=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | Walk3=Always held by level 12 ; very rarely found in after 5000+ steps. | Walk4=Rarely found in after 2000+ steps. | BW1=Given after defeating s at Routes , and Moor of Icirrus. | BW2=Held by in an in-game trade at Driftveil City. | B2W21=Given by a on , and after defeating s at Routes , , and Pinwheel Forest. | B2W22=From the girl at Village Bridge after solving her problem. | B2W23=Held by in an in-game trade at Humilau City, and an in an in-game trade at Accumula Town. | B2W24=Join Avenue ( )| 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or wild . | DW1=Can be found in the after 0+ Dream Points. | XY1=From a woman in the Dendemille Town Pokemon Center | XY2=From the Sitrus Berry tree on once a week. | XY3=Can be given by Inver at the . | XY4=Sometimes found on yellow Berry trees. | 6wild1=Held by the wild at . | 6wild2=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or wild . | ORAS1=Growing on Routes , , when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by Proprietor Inver at the . | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , , and . | SM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | SM3=From the old man at the , after showing him a Persim Berry. | SM4=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild Pokémon ( , Verdant Cavern). | USUM1=Can be found in berry piles in Routes , , , , and . | USUM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | USUM3=From the old man at the , after showing him a Persim Berry. | USUM4=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild Pokémon ( , Verdant Cavern), wild (Dividing Peak Tunnel), wild , , , and (Ultra Space Wilds). | 7wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Sitrus Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Sitrus tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Sitrus Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 32 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Sitrus tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Sitrus Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Sitrus tree will yield 3-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.2 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Sitrus Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Sitrus tree will yield 5-15 Berries. Uses Held item Generation III When held by a Pokémon, if the holder's is below 50% at the end of a turn, it will consume its held Sitrus Berry and restore 30 HP. Generation IV When held by a Pokémon, if the holder's falls below 50%, it will consume its held Sitrus Berry and restore 25% of its maximum HP. Generation V onward When held by a Pokémon, if the holder's falls below 50%, it will consume its held Sitrus Berry and restore 25% of its maximum HP. Due to a glitch, dropping below half HP by taking self-inflicted damage from will not activate the Sitrus Berry. Bag item Generation III When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it restores 30 HP to that Pokémon. It is consumed after use. Generation IV onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it restores the Pokémon's HP by 25% of its maximum HP to that Pokémon. It is consumed after use. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series A Sitrus Berry fully restores user's HP when used. Additionally, if eaten when the user's HP is full, the user's maximum HP is increased by 2. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 60 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Sitrus Berry will produce at least a level 13 Sour Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Sitrus Berry appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Price |4000 |100 }} |2500 |250 }} |2000 |200 }} |2000 |200 }} |} |} Effect It is a food item that restores HP. Prior to Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, it will restore HP to maximum, and fill by 5. If eaten at full HP, maximum HP will also raise by 2. In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, it will increase HP by 200 and fill Belly by 2. If eaten at full HP, it permanently increases max HP by 5. Description |A food item that restores HP. If the Pokémon has full HP, eating this item will slightly boost its Maximum HP. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |A food item that restores HP. If the Pokémon already has full HP, it will slightly boost its Maximum HP. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |Eating it restores HP. If you already have full HP, it will slightly boost your Maximum HP.}} |Eating it restores HP. It also slightly increases your max HP if you eat it when your HP is full. This effect lasts even after this adventure.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Wish Cave, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest Buried items (Mt. Blaze Peak, Frosty Grotto, Mt. Freeze Peak, Magma Cavern Pit, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Buried Relic) |- | | | Various dungeons |- | | | Various dungeons |- | | | Various dungeons, Treasure boxes, s |} |} Appearance In the anime Sitrus Berries debuted alongside many other Berries in The Lotad Lowdown. In Just One of the Geysers, Sitrus Berries appeared among the many food items seen inside Brawly's fridge. In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, Sitrus Berries were seen among the many other Berries sold at the Berry Market. Sitrus Berries, along with multiple other Berries, appeared in Berry, Berry Interesting. Several Sitrus Berries were seen in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! under the possession of Team Go-Getters. Unfortunate for them, the Sitrus Berries, along with almost all of their other Berries, were eaten by of Team Meanies. Sitrus Berries, along with many other Berries, were seen in Like It or Lup It!. Sitrus Berries were seen in Abigail's Berry basket in Cooking Up a Sweet Story!. Sitrus Berries were one of the many kinds of Berries seen during Hungry for the Good Life!. In Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!, a wild that was using to take energy from Pokémon in order to restore a tree that had been struck by lightning left Sitrus Berries for the Pokémon it attacked. Sitrus Berries, along with many other Berries, were seen in The Beartic Mountain Feud!. A Sitrus Berry was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Island of Illusions!. In A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!, zapped a Sitrus Berry off of a tree for the hungry to eat. Several Sitrus Berries were seen at a salon in Grooming Furfrou!. Sitrus Berries were seen among the Berries gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Several Sitrus Berries were seen in a pile of Berries being eaten by in Good Friends, Great Training!. Multiple Sitrus Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. Sitrus Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. In From A to Z!, Pikachu offered a Sitrus Berry to Squishy, but it refused to take it, instead using sunlight as its energy source. In A Fiery Rite of Passage!, tried to use a Sitrus Berry as a lure for a wild they were trying to catch, but were foiled when Litleo's father, a , spotted and scorched them. Multiple Sitrus Berries appeared in A Dancing Debut!, first during the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase and later as a part of Ash and ' meal. Multiple Sitrus Berries were seen in A Diamond in the Rough!, where tried to use them to lure out a causing havoc in the . However, Carbink managed to snatch the Berries without being noticed. Multiple Sitrus Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared at the Nebel Plateau in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Sitrus Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!, among the Berries Ash and his friends used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. A couple of Sitrus Berries were dropped by in Alola to New Adventure!. Multiple Sitrus Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared at Anela's store in Hau'oli City in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. In That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!, was seen with a Sitrus Berry, which an tried to steal from it. Later in the episode, Litten brought the Berry to an old it was living with. Sitrus Berries have made multiple appearances in the pile of Berries in 's den, including The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Getting to Know You!, and Acting True to Form!. Multiple Sitrus Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared at Anela's store in Hau'oli City in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... Sitrus Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Sitrus Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared in Lulled to La-La Land!. Multiple Sitrus Berries appeared in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, where Anela gave some to Ash's Rowlet, , Litten, and Snowy. Snowy was hesitant to have one, until Litten went over to Snowy and gave her one to eat personally. Multiple Sitrus Berries appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, when was on her first hunt for treasure on Akala Island. Multiple Sitrus Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where Ash and Pikachu found them inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while looking for a Miracle Seed to be used as a dish ingredient. Multiple Sitrus Berries appeared in the Ultra Guardians' medical kit in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. Some of these Berries were later used to restore a that had been drained by a . In the same episode, Team Rocket was also seen picking up some Sitrus Berries in a forest. Multiple Sitrus Berries appeared in SM064. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Sitrus Berries were included in the basket of Berries given to Ash and his classmates' Pokémon by Anela. In Guiding an Awakening!, healed with a Sitrus Berry in between the second and third rounds of Ash's grand trial battle with Nanu. In Parallel Friendships!, Dia's Zeraora gave Ash's Pikachu a Sitrus Berry after they had finished their training battle. In the manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In Jō VS Team Rocket, Jō tried to give the red Gyarados some Sitrus Berries after it had tired from battling, but it refused to take any until it saw Jō defending it from Ariana and Petrel. Jō also gave a Sitrus Berry to his during the battle against the two s. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, a Sitrus Berry appeared amongst the Berries that had collected during her travels. In Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II, a Sitrus Berry was one of the Berries that at the two s who were chasing the group, but the Scientists' and sliced through every single Berry without effort. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Sitrus Berry was seen amongst the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of Lax's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera which Lax had hidden inside its fur. In Interrupting Ivysaur, 's , , and each received a Sitrus Berry during Platinum's Battle Arcade challenge as a result of the Game Board. In PASM11, multiple Sitrus Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon!, Mitsumi brought a bagful of Sitrus Berries to heal Hareta's Pokémon while facing . To everybody's astonishment, Hareta also gave a Sitrus Berry to the weakened Giratina, not wanting the battle with it be over too quickly. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Sitrus Berry. |type=Trainer|type2=Pokémon Tool|enset=EX Unseen Forces|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=91/115|jpset=Golden Sky, Silvery Ocean|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=100/106}} Trivia * In all generations, Sitrus Berries grow into fruit-bearing trees in double the time it takes for Oran Berries to do the same. * This is the most common held item among the Video Game World Championships team's winners. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries de:Tsitrubeere es:Baya Zidra fr:Baie Sitrus it:Baccacedro ja:オボンのみ zh:文柚果（道具）